Goodbye To You
by rugrat4eva
Summary: One Shot/ Pre- Redemption Song.... And it's about Riley for a change... Its about Riley finding out that her boyfriend cheated on her and how bad she took it...


**My first Riley one-shot!!! Yayy…. It's about the whole Riley/Drew/Francesca thing I brought up in chapter 4of 'Can't Let U Go' and pretty much for most of Riley's part of 'Redemption Song'… I wrote most of it on the bus on my cell phone going to school… and I finished it at home. I just wanted to do it before I moved forward with the next chapter of 'Can't Let U Go' **

Riley sat in the backseat of the car her mother sent for her, shivering from the rain. Because she was completely soaked from head to toe, it was hard for anyone to see the tears running down her face. Their family driver, Regan, had given her his jacket, but it didn't seem to be making much of a difference. She just stared out the window, watching all the buildings and stores pass in a blur as she let the tears run freely down her face. Before she knew it, the car came to an abrupt stop and the driver opened her door, umbrella overhead. "Ms. Riley, we're here." He said gently, looking at the broken and fragile girl. She looked up at him and nodded, the usual light in her eyes gone; replaced with pain and heartache. "Do you need me to walk you upstairs?" he asked as she stepped out the car and started walking towards the building. "No Regan, I'm fine." She said lifelessly, walking from underneath the umbrella and going into the building.

Once she was upstairs, her mother, Katharine, practically ran over to her. "Why did I get a call from Mathew saying that you were wondering around outside in the rain?" Riley avoided her mother's gaze, trying not to let the emotions she was feeling show to her mother. "I got in a fight with Mia and didn't wanna stay there anymore. So I left." She said, almost robotically. Before Katharine could say anything, Riley had taken off Regan's jacket and placed it on the chair. "We need to get this dry cleaned for Regan." She said, internally praying that her mother would stop with the questions. "We will. But that's not a priority right now. You are. Riley honey what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Drew?" Rileys tried not to let out the sobs that were trying to come out, but couldn't control herself at that moment. Katharine saw this and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh, sweetheart. What happened?" Riley just stood there and let her mother hold her. She didn't really feel any of the intended comfort the hug was suppose to bring. She didn't feel anything at the point. She felt numb. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She said, pulling away from Katharine and walking away as quickly as she could without running.

She heard her mother call to her, but finally reached her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She looked around her room, letting all the memories it held wash over her. Riley closed her eyes and began to cry, falling to her knees and letting all of her feelings out. This was one of the few times she felt weak.

**Flashback**

"Princess, I'm sorry." Drew said, trying to reach for Riley's arm. She pulled away from him and took a few steps back. "Why would you do this?" she asked, her voice beginning to crack. "After everything we've been through. Everything I've done for you. Everything I gave you. And this is how you show you care? By screwing around with some slut??!?" The girl standing behind Drew gasped and made a shocked look appear on her face. "Are you really gonna let her talk about me like that, baby?" The sound of her voice made Riley's stomach turn. Riley rolled her eyes and looked back at Drew. "2 years. We've been together for 2 years." Drew looked at Riley, mentally wracking his brain, trying to find a way to explain what he did. "How long Drew?" she asked, turning away from him because looking at him hurt to much. Drew watched as the tears ran down Riley's cheek. "It was a mistake that didn't mean anything, baby. You know that I love you." He tried to reach out and wipe them away, but Riley smacked his hand away. "Princess..." he started, but was stopped when Riley smacked him . "Don't patronize me. And don't touch me. Don't you think you've done enough? I just wanna know how long this has been going along." Her voice changed from being weak to forceful, but the pain was still evident and prominent. "A few months. Since I went on that college tour." He said, rubbing his cheek. Riley closed her eyes as more tears fell. "You disgust me." She said, wiping her cheeks. "You two deserve each other." She looked at the two people standing in front of her; one she didn't even know, another the faded facade of someone she thought she knew. Riley unexpectedly punched River's right eye, making the girl gasp and hide behind Drew's stumbling body. "I hope you both rot in hell." Was the last thing Riley said before walking into the rain.

**End Flashback**

Riley wiped her tears away with a tissue from her nightstand, and stopped to looked at her left hand. Her knuckles were swollen, making her smile to herself. "Thank You Boxing" she said to herself before she walked into her bathroom, going to take that bath.

After about an hour or so soaking in the tub, Riley stood in her bathroom and looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was trying to find something physically wrong with herself that would justify Drew cheating on her. She mentally pictured the girl Drew was messing with. Blonde hair, blue eyes, huge boobs, and brainless. Riley was pretty much the opposite. She was a brunette with green eyes. Her boobs weren't huge like that skanks were, but they weren't exactly small either. And most of all, Riley had a brain. And knew exactly how to use it. After a few more minutes of but staring at herself, she went to her closet and put on a pair of gray sweatpants, a white tank top, the hoodie to the sweatpants, and a pair of uggs.

She walked back into her room and stood in the middle, examining it. Then, out of nowhere, Riley started grabbing things, screaming and throwing them everywhere. She tore down photographs, ripped open stuffed animals, and threw little breakable things that either had Drew in it, or that Drew gave her. She broke anything that made her think of him. Katharine heard the noise and frantically knocked on her daughters' door. Damien had just come home and heard the commotion, joining his mother at his sisters' door. A few minutes later, the screams and the crashes stopped. Riley opened her door, tears running down her face. "Why would he do this to me?" She said, letting her mother wrap her arms around her. She started crying on her mother's shoulder. Damien looked at his sister, looking at the pain and hurt on her face. "What happened, wubby?" her mother asked, running her fingers through her hysterical daughters' hair. "He cheated on me, mommy." She said in between sobs. Damien looked at his little sister and saw red. He began to pace throughout the hall. "What?" Katharine asked. "He cheated. I punched him. We're done." Riley sniffled and turned to her brother. Damien smirked and put his arm on her shoulder. "No worries, monkey. I'll handle Drew."

Riley laid on the couch with her mother for the next few hours. Damien left the house shortly after Riley explained what happened. When he returned, Riley had just fallen asleep. "I can't believe this happened, Damien. I've never seen her like this." Damien looked over to his sister, sleep on the couch. "Drew broke her mom. And I know it isn't much of a consolation prize, but I pretty much broke him too. Physically, that is." Katharine looked down at her sons hands, seeing his swollen and bruised knuckles. She shook her head and met the smirk on Damien's face. "I called Mathew and Mia. They'll be here in the morning; I want Riley to rest now." Damien looked at Riley again, hearing her soft whimpers from where he was standing. "I think you should make her a sleeping potion, mom. She's not gonna sleep well tonight." Katharine nodded and went into the kitchen, leaving Damien watching over his sister. "Don't worry, monkey. You're gonna be okay." Riley turned and slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. "I'm not so sure, D." she said, her voice hoarse from crying. "You will, I promise. Don't let him have this power over you Riley. You're stronger than this." Riley looked away from her brother, letting his remarks sit in her head. Katharine walked back in, a coffee mug in her hand. "It's some of your grandma's herbal tea. It should help you sleep, sweetheart." Riley nodded and took the cup from her mother. "Do you wanna stay out here or go in your room?" Riley sunk further into the couch and sipped the mug. "There's too much stuff on my bed so, I'll stay here. Can I make a phone call first?" Katharine passed her the phone and she quickly dialed the phone.

"Chels, Drew cheated on me." She said in to the receiver. "Ass. I never liked him." She heard, making Riley lightly laugh. "I feel like crap." She took another sip of the tea and felt herself getting tired. "I know you do, baby girl. You loved him more than he deserved." Chelsea paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "But you need to rise above it. You need to be able to pull yourself up from the pit you feel like you're in and climb back up to the top. You need to be strong. Just know that I'm here for you if you need me." Riley nodded and yawned into the phone. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. I'm sleepy so can you come over tomorrow?" "No problem, sweetie. We'll do brunch. Feel better."

Riley hung up the phone and laid back on the couch. "Mom, does this pain go away?" breaking Katharine out of her thoughts. "This pain in my heart? Does it go away?" Katharine got up and kissed her forehead. "Over time it will, wubby. I know it's hard now, but you'll get through this." Riley snuggled into the pillow. "I don't ever want to feel this way again." She said, as her mother stroked her hair. "And I hope you never do, Riley. If a guy who supposedly loves you can do that to you, he doesn't deserve you. But you'll find someone right for you who will love you and treat you like the princess I raised you to be." Katharine got up and walked to the door. "Go to sleep. I love you." Riley turned and faced the cushion of the pillow, letting the newly found sleep overtake her.

**I'm working on 'Can't Let U Go' as you read this…. Since it's the weekend… if I don't have a chapter up tonight, it will be up 2morrow….**

**But review and let me know what you think about this one….**


End file.
